ONE GREAT OPPORTUNITY
by Kenchi07
Summary: She had this once in a life time encounter that changed her life. AU :D
1. Chapter 1

So anyway, this is my first try creating a Shiznat story :D haha! i hope you like it. Thanks to my buddy AsulNaRosa I finally have the guts to published this :)

I dont own mai-hime characters.

* * *

One peaceful night, a girl with raven hair is walking silently in the alley when she catches some movements on the dark side of the road. She decides to ignore it, but when she hears a woman's scream she dashes towards the scene. When she arrives she couldn't believe herself. Five men are surrounding the woman, which likely they want to rape and take the woman's money. This thought angers the raven haired girl. So, the first thing her head think and her body do was of course beat the crap out of those stupid men.

"YOU THERE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" she shouts. Soon the five men look at her with amusement and some of them with lust.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you too cute to be a hero missy?" after that statement all of the men laugh. While they are laughing, the girl took this opportunity to dash and punches one man to another. The laughter died. The woman who simply kept silent the entire time is shocked. The woman thought _'how in the world did she do that?! Ara, am I dreaming?' _As she composes herself, she managed to cough to get the girl's attention which it did. The girl turns around and put her hand behind her head and starts rubbing it.

"Oh, are you ok ma'am?" said the girl while blushing. _'Wow, even though she's a woman she's really gorgeous...WHAT THE HELL?! Where did that came from! I'm the Ice Princess for goodness sake!'_her train of thoughts were cut by another cough. She soon realizes that the woman in front of her was calling her.

"I said I'm ok thanks to you, miss..?"

"OH! It's Kruger, Natsuki Kruger. You don't have to thank me ma'am because I just did what people would do if they saw your situation" Natsuki said.

"Ara, how rude of me. The name is Sayako Fujino. Can I ask Kruger-han her age?" said Sayako as she thought about the Natsuki's age because she's young and about the same age as her daughter.

"I um...I'm 17 ma'am Fujino. So, it's getting late we should get going, ne?" she said. _'Man, I guess my luck is really sucks today.' _She inwardly sighs_ 'first I just got fired at my job. I bet the spider will really laugh at me. Stupid costumer!' _Again her train of thoughts were cut by Sayako.

"Ara! You are right; perhaps I could repay your kindness Kruger-han." Sayako said. _'This will be a good opportunity for my little kitsune to be safe all the time. And I don't want that Marguerite girl to stalk and kidnap my little kitsune one day.' _She sighs inside her head '_but this cute little pup will solve my problems! Fufufu'_

"Um...ma'am Fujino I really don't need any payment about this. Anyhow, I should be going. Take care ma'am Fujino and have a goodnight!" with that said Natsuki dashes away from Sayako.

"Ara...that was interesting. Hmm.." she dials her driver's number and orders him to pick her up near the restaurant. 10 minutes later the limo appears and she gets in. After 30 minutes drive they got to her mansion. Yes, Sayako Fujino is a rich woman and very well-known throughout Japan. As she enters her mansion she saw her daughter leaning against the wall obviously waiting for her arrival. She sighs and smiles at her daughter (which is a facade by the way) she didn't want her daughter to get worried about her. Her daughter returns her smile, a venomous smile saying that 'I'm worried about you and better explain or you'll regret it Mother' smile. Sayako, laugh nervously at her daughter and tell her that it's getting late and they would talk tomorrow morning. After that they agree to just go to sleep.

Next morning Shizuru Fujino daughter of Sayako Fujino also the student council president at her high school and on her last year of high school is waiting for her mother to explain what happen last night. She was worried last night because it is not like her mother to be late at home. So of course she was worried and wondered what could happen to her. She lost her father when she was still young and she doesn't want to lose her mother as well.

"Ara, goodmorning Mother. I hope you slept well" she greets her mother as she sees her entering the living room.

"Ara, Ara, indeed I slept well" she chuckles. Now Shizuru is confused. Why is her mother chuckling like a child and why does she seem to be in a good mood? Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother saying that she will now explain what happen to her last night.

"You see, little kitsune I was..."

_FLASHBACK  
She just finished her meeting and decided to take a walk down the street near the restaurant. While she was walking she didn't noticed that she was being followed. And the next thing she knew that she was against the wall and the five men were looking at her lustfully. _

"_Now, now we just want to have fun with you. Don't you agree boys?" said the man whose holding her wrist. And the other men just laughed at his statement. She was scared she doesn't know what to do. She screamed. She prayed to Kami-sama that someone would save her from these men. Her prayers were answered as she heard a loud shout._

"_YOU THERE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" said the mysterious girl. And the next thing she knew she was saved and left by the girl that saved her saying that she needs to go and she learned that the girl's name is Natsuki Kruger a 17 year old girl who happens to be a year younger to her daughter.  
END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ara, that's was...interesting." Shizuru said as she wondered why it seems that she's interested to the girl's name. _'Ara, Natsuki. What a beautiful name. I wonder what she looks like? Ara ara, why do I want to meet this girl? Is it because she saved my Mother? Probably.' _She sighs.

"So, I was wondering if you would like her to be your fiancé and your personal bodyguard" Sayako asks. On the other hand Shizuru is shocked to her mother's question and suggestion. How could she trust someone so easily? Then again it made a point. Seeing her mother really trust this Natsuki Kruger she just sighs in defeat.

"Ara, Mother should asks Kruger-han first before you decide and also I want to meet her first" Shizuru said as she excuses herself to get ready for school.

"Hmm. Now then I should find my little saviour. Fufufu. I wonder?" As she dials her assistant's number.

"Ara! Yes, I want you to find where Natsuki Kruger studies and her address. Yes yes, I'll make sure to get it done. Thanks" then hangs up. She was humming all the way to her room as she changes for today's agenda which is to find Natsuki and tell her offer.

Meanwhile:

IN KRUGER APPARTMENT

"Argh! Why do I have to get up early in the morning! Fuckin' school." She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well, at least I have my mayo sandwich" and she dashes from her bed to the bathroom to change into her school uniform and get settled for the rest of the day.

Once she is ready for school she took her Ducati's key and go to school. 20 minutes later she arrived at Fuuka Girls Academy's front gate. She parks her bike and dismounts to it. Then she hears an annoying voice behind her.

"YO mutt. How's your morning huh?! I heard from Chie you got fired?" Nao smirked. Yuuki Nao, cousin of Natsuki. They hate each other yet they loved each other, no not in romantic way but sisterly way. Nao is famous for her charm towards girls and a player like her other best friend.

"oh just shut up spider! I don't have a job anymore! Fuckin' job how the hell I will pay my rent?! Grrr!" Natsuki barks at her cousin and earns an annoying laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotta tell ya mutt, you really have to be careful of your movements! Anyway let's go you don't want to be late for class right?" with that said they start walking towards their designated place. Upon reaching their classroom Chie Harada and Tokiha Mai are waiting for their arrival. Chie is trying not to laugh about Natsuki's job and Mai on the other hand has her motherly look at Natsuki. Natsuki and Nao walk and seat to their chair. Natuski let out a heavy sigh and look towards at Mai.

"Look Mai, I swear I'll find a job so don't worry about me ok? Besides I don't want you to add me to your problems. So how's Mikoto?" Natsuki smirked at Mai who earns a blush to her best friend. That's right Mikoto Minagi also known as the star of the Fuuka's Track Team and happens to be Mai's girlfriend.

"ahem, well she's fine as always. And Natsuki you're my best friend you know I really don't mind if you share your problems with me right? Don't burden yourself to much" said Mai. Mai is famous because of her relationship with Mikoto and the way they interact help them more to become famous.

"Oi Natsuki, how about get a girlfriend first then find a job? You know, so that you can open with someone" Chie said. Chie is well known as a player. With her prince charming face everyone in the school (well now not everyone, but you get my point) are really having crush on her just like Nao.

Natsuki sighs "I want to wait for that person to come Chie. Every time you guys set me up a date I really don't feel anything for them and I don't want to spend my time and find a girlfriend. You know mom will NOT like it if she finds out I don't have a job anymore" said Natsuki said while thinking about her family.

"oh yeah Aunt Saeko will not be happy to hear that. Well, you know you're just being stubborn. You know they can help you just-" Nao was cut off by Natsuki

"NO! I will not! Geez" she sighs heavily. "I will find a job after school ok?" with that said the teacher came in and ordered them to get to their sit. Soon Natsuki just look at the window and didn't listen to her teachers. And the next thing she knew, it was lunch.

Meanwhile:

A limo parks in front of the Fuuka Girls Academy's gate. A certain brunette is a wearing an amused smile and disguises herself into something that people will not recognize her. _'Ara, so it seems my little saviour attends school that my daughter also attends too. Hmm. Could this be fate? Fufufufu. Better I surprise Kruger-han and as well _my_ little kitsune'_ Sayako thought as she get out of the limo and starts walking through the cafeteria to find a certain blunette.

On the way to the cafeteria she recognizes easily the girl in the middle of the cafeteria with her friends. It seems that they were chatting. Slowly she approaches the blunette from behind.

"Ara, Kruger-han I finally found you. Would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

With Natsuki

While they were chatting she didn't notice the woman she saved last night sneak behind her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ara, Kruger-han I finally found you. Would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Sayako said to her while her friends are mostly shocked and confused. Natsuki looks up and recognizes the woman even though she disguises herself.

"Err. Umm.. Sure Ma'am" she stands up and follows Sayako outside. Finally they stopped and Sayako slowly turn around and meet Natsuki's face.

"Kruger-han, you didn't let me finish last night that's why I'm here. I'm offering you a good deal if you're willing to do it" Sayako said while looking at Natsuki seriously.

"Umm. Didn't I told you last night that it's ok and I don't need any repayment" but then a bulb form in Natsuki head. _'hmm maybe I should listen and grab this deal of hers. She seems rich because she needs to disguise in front of other people .So if she's offering me a job that would be great! Hahahaha!'_ with that thought she looked at Sayako with her eyes twinkling.

"Ara, Kruger-han shouldn't look at me that way? So are you willing to take my offer?" Sayako said. _'It's better if I don't tell her yet about the deal. Fufufu'_

"Sure! I'll do it! But may I ask what kind of deal is this ma'am?" Natsuki said without realizing that she looks like a confuse puppy.

"Ara, I'll tell you the details later. We don't have much time. So then I will see you later at my house Kruger-han?" Sayako then give Natsuki her address and walks out to the Academy. While Natsuki on the other hand is still confuse. She shrugs and walks back to the cafeteria.

When she was back, her friends look at her confuse and wanting some answers. She sighs and began to tell her story how she meets Sayako Fujino but she didn't tell her friends the woman's name. She felt like to keep it herself. With that said the bell rang indicating it's time for the classes to start.

IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

a certain brunette was seating on her chair while sipping her tea. She's a bit excited to meet Natsuki Kruger. She then remembered her conversation with her Mother a while ago.

_FLASHBACK A WHILE AGO:_

_Shizuru was eating her lunch in the student council room when her phone began to vibrate. She took it from her bag and takes a look at the caller ID when she saw it was her Mother she answer it._

"_Ara, hello mother. What seem to be the problem?"_

"_Ara, kitsune I'm just checking on my daughter, is that bad?" her mother teased._

"_Ara, no mother it is not. But do get straight to the point" getting impatient. She can tell that her mother needs something from her because it's not usual to her to call during lunch hour._

"_My my, my little kitsune knows me too well.' She sighed. 'I want you to meet Kruger-han tonight. She will be coming tonight at our house. I'm just informing you so that you could prepare to meet her ok? She's really pretty kitsune and I know you will like her and I like her too" she hung up after that and didn't let Shizuru to tease her back._

_Shizuru let out a heavy sigh and look through the window wondering what Natsuki would look like._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Afternoon classes seem to be a lot faster to finish for Natsuki. She was wondering what would be the deal that Sayako said to her. Why does she seem to be scared? Well, she didn't care at least she will have a job that will save her from Mai's wrath as well as her Mother's. When the bell rang she quickly got up and bid goodbye to her friends. When she saw her blue midnight Ducati she smiles widely. _'My baby, you really bring out the smile in me! Now, time to go to ma'am Fujino's house'_ she quickly changed into a biker's suit which her well-toned body appeared. Satisfied with her look she drives her way to Fujino house and turns out to be a mansion. Which Natsuki is not surprise of.

"What are your motives here young lady?" a man with a black suit said to Natsuki. _`What's this? 'The men in black movie?'' _ Natsuki thought.

"Look I'm here to meet ma'am Fujino. You could ask her if you want some proof" the man calls his Mistress and asks about Natsuki which his Mistress said she indeed have an appointment with Natsuki. He let Natsuki in the mansion and led her to the living room. Once arrived he then bid his leave.

"Hello ma'am ma'am Fujino. I hope you will now tell me about our deal?" Natsuki grinned at Sayako. Sayako just chuckled.

"Ara, you see one person is still missing. How about some cup of tea while we wait,ne?" Sayako said as she orders one of her maid to serve Natsuki some tea but Natsuki refuses and said 'a nice cup of coffee will do.' Natsuki hates tea that's why she refuses.

MEANWHILE: STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

Shizuru and the other members of the student council were having a meeting for the upcoming Dance Night. Shizuru is pretending that she was listening to her vice-president as she keep on talking but Shizuru's thought were actually on a certain meeting that going to happen at her house. She snaps at her thoughts when she hears a loud bang on the table. She looks at the source of the sound only to find a certain blond glaring at her.

"BUBUZUKE! Are you even listing on our meating?!" Haruka Suzushiro the vice-president of the student council and best friend/rival of Shizuru. She is a blond and wears green clothing that looks like a military uniform. Only three people wear different uniforms from other students. One of the three people was Haruka.

"It's listening and meeting Haruka-chan" Yukino Kikukawa, the secretary/treasurer of the student council and best friend of Haruka and Shizuru. She is wearing glasses and instead of orange she is wearing a brown uniform which is indeed different from other student.

"That's what I said!" Haruka gritted her teeth from annoyance while looking at Shizuru who simply just smiles at her and said.

"Ara, Haruka-san knows that I was indeed listening to her. Shall we continue this discussion tomorrow I have a family dinner to attend to" Haruka and Yukino nodded their head as they understand how important to Shizuru to have a family dinner with her mother. But they didn't know that Shizuru and her mother will have a visitor today.

Shizuru arrives at their mansion after a 45 minutes drive from her school to their mansion. She hears a laughing voice which she recognizes well. But she was taken aback by a husky voice who she assumes to be Natsuki's voice. She walks toward the living room yet again was taken aback by the girl with a blue hair, a well-toned body that show her curves, her face was the most beautiful face she saw(for Shizuru) but what catches her attention most was the gazing emerald eyes. _'Ara, Mother's wrong. She's not pretty she's beautiful and cute too. Fufufu. My Natsuki sure is yummy. Ara, bad thoughts. Wait? Did I just claim her? Ara ara' _Shizuru was mesmerized by those eyes.

"Ara, it seems that our visitor is here. Sorry for being late I have some matters to attend before our meeting" Shizuru said and bows lightly.

"My, it's quite alright my kitsune. I enjoy Natsuki's presence so no need to be worried"

Natsuki freeze as she sees the girl in front of her, she looks at Shizuru up and down. Shizuru were wearing a white uniform similar to her orange uniform and it shows Shizuru's perfect body but what were most catches to her attention were Shizuru's red eyes. _'Are those real?! Oh shit! It makes me weak. What the hell is going on? But...she's gorgeous..Ack! what the?keep your eyes off her Kruger, before she thinks your some kind of pervert!'_

"Ara, seeing what you like Kruger-han?" Shizuru teases Natsuki, soon Natsuki's face were red as tomatoes and Shizuru could feel her own body to heat up because of the way Natsuki looks at her. She knows Natsuki is checking her out. _'Ara, what a cute blush. She looks like a puppy! KAWAII! I need to control myself from squealing'_

"I umm..uh.." Natsuki scratches the back of her neck while blushing because she was caught by Shizuru. _'Shit! I need to say something! Quick Kruger, think!' _but her thoughts were interrupted by a giggle from the brunette.

"I-idiot!" Natsuki turns redder. This time Sayako joins her daughter from giggling.

"My, that was interesting. Let's get down to business, ne?" Sayako said in a serious tone.

"As I said to kitsune earlier, I offered you Natsuki a deal..the deal is that you're going to be my kitsune's fiancé as well as body guard. We have many people who envy us because of our success in Fujino Corp. Besides that, my kitsune have many stalker because of her family name and for the fiancé part, I guess that will stop many annoying suitor my daughter have"

Natsuki was stunned. What is she gotten into? _'wha-? Fiancé? Body guard? Just what the hell is going on?!'_

"Ara, Kruger-han doesn't want to be my fiancé since she didn't say a word? Kruger-han Ikezu!" sobbing as she said this. Natsuki panics as she hears Shizuru cry, unbeknown to Natsuki it's just a play that Shizuru start. Sayako just smirks to her daughter; she could see that Shizuru is really interested to Natsuki.

"N-no..I-it's not that I don't want to be your fiancé. I-i uhh.." Natsuki said trying to come up with an excuse. But Shizuru add more effect on her act.

"M-my N-natsuki thinks that I'm ugly for her to be her fiancé" turning her head to side to side to add more effect. With her remark Natsuki suddenly gets up from her chair and starts to embrace Shizuru while blushing. _'what the hell?! Did she just claim me?! Arg! Move you stupid body!' _Natsuki thought. With Shizuru she didn't expect Natsuki to hug her. She restrains herself from blushing from the sudden action Natsuki did. _'She's comfy. My Natsuki sure is full of surprises. Yes, my Natsuki sounds...right. Kami! What have you done with me Natsuki'_

"Fu-Fujino, please don't cry, I-uh..your beautiful and...yes, I will be your fiancé" blushing madly and avoiding Sayako's eye. Then she hears a giggle. She looks at Shizuru who's giggling to her tearless. "Hey! You fooled me!" she points her index finger to Shizuru and pouts.

"Kannin na Natsuki. Natsuki is just too cute when she blushes!" Shizuru squeals. Natsuki redden even more.

"Ehem, so you accept our deal then?" Sayako asks Natsuski smiling widely and wiggles her eyebrow.

"I-uh..." she sighs. "I guess" as she massages her temple.

"Kannin na Nat-Kruger-han, I didn't mean to- "but Shizuru was cut by Natsuki.

"No, it's ok. I-I accept. Besides I need this job" Natsuki smiles warmly at Shizuru. Shizuru's heart skips a bit. _'I guess this won't be bad. I mean I got the job while I'm having my girlfriend. Wait, are we even girlfriends?' _Natsuki thought as she blushes.

"A-ara, what is Kruger-han thinking?" Shizuru said.

"Natsuki"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Natsuki, since were engaged and all. Are we gi-girlfriends?" blushing madly.

But before Shizuru answer Sayako interrupts her.

"Let's talk about it on dinner, ne?" and they ate dinner with a teasing Shizuru and a blushing Natsuki. They agreed to be girlfriends now. But Natsuki said that she will not move in the mansion, she will stay at her apartment. After dinner they talk more. 10 in the evening Natsuki bid her leave to Shizuru and Sayako.

"I-uh. I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow?" scratching the back of her neck with her hand.

"Ara, of course. I'll see you tomorrow my Natsuki" she smiles sweetly to Natsuki.

"Y-yeah" she bows and turns the ignition of her bike then she puts her helmet and waves at Shizuru.

* * *

clap clap! :D so what do you think? :) R&R :*

till next time minna~

out!


	2. Chapter 2

YA-HO~ :D I'm back! You guys notice that its kinda fast no? (their relationship) :D well, let's see what will happen to them :)

I DON'T OWN MAI-HIME :D

* * *

Next morning, Shizuru woke up earlier than usual. She's really in a good mood. She did her daily routine; gets out of bed, takes a shower, changes into her school uniform, combs her hair as she dries it. Once she's finished she made her way to in the dining room to have her breakfast. She ate silently while humming.

Sayako enters the dining area and sees her daughter's smile. A true smile, that Sayako can't help but smile too. It is rare to see Shizuru having a true smile on her face. Sayako sits down across her daughter.

"My, my kitsune seems to be happy about something or rather than someone?" she teases.

"Ara, i don't know what you're talking about Mother"

"Oh, don't deny it kitsune, you like Nat-kun don't you?"

'_Ara, am I that obvious? But indeed I like her though we only met yesterday. I wonder where she studies? I won't let any other girl take away my Natsuki away from me!'_ "Ara, Mother I-" she was cut by the roaring sound. She quickly takes a look outside and sees what is happening. There she sees a familiar blunette wearing the same uniform as hers but Natsuki wears the normal one. Shizuru goes to open the door for Natsuki and her Mother follows her.

"Ara, goodmorning my Natsuki. Did you sleep well?" Shizuru greets.

"Oh, h-hi Shizuru , goodmorning to you as well. Yes, well I did slept well" _'I'm not stupid enough to tell her that I couldn't sleep because of the fact that I myself just got a fiancé, a goddess. Ack! Where did come from?!'_

"Shall we go? By the way are you studying at Fuuka Girls Academy by any chance? I mean your uniform looks like the uniform there"

"Oh, yeah I am studying there. Why did you ask?" Natsuki tilts her head.

"Let me answer that. Yes, you two goes in the same Academy, Shizuru is on her last year while you Natsuki is on your junior" Sayako butts in. There was a long pause.

"..."

"..."

"EHHHHHH?!" Natsuki shouts. "Y-you mean we are in the same Academy? B-but why didn't I know you nor see you?" she looks at Shizuru. But Shizuru is the same as her shocked.

"A-ara..I don't know either my Natsuki. Anyway, shall we go now? We're going to be late you know" she recovers quickly.

"Oh,y-yeah I suppose. Well then ma'am Fujino we're going now! Take care" she bows lightly. They were about to leave when Sayako calls Natsuki.

"Nat-kun, call me mother as well, ne? Take care girls! And when you get home we're going to shop for your rings" Sayako said to them and gives them a wink. Natsuki blushes and Shizuru well she just giggles.

The two drove in the Academy. Every student watches the Ducati parks. Shizuru was the first one to take off her helmet and get off of the bike. Every student watches in awe as Shizuru gracefully dismounted to it and dusted herself. Now their attention turns towards the mysterious biker. Natsuki take off her helmet and her raven hair falls down and with her habit, she flicks her hair with her right hand. Students squeal when Natsuki opens her eyes. Well Shizuru get a bit jealous not because Natsuki gets more attention than her but the fact every student is checking HER Natsuki.

"KYAAA~! That's Kruger-san right?!"

'_what the hell?! Ack! Stupid fan girls! Grrr!' _Natsuki thought and decides to ignore it. She gets off her ducati and stands side by side with Shizuru.

"Ara, it seems MY Natsuki's pretty famous, ne?" she gives her venomous smile.

Even Natsuki shivers at the sight of that scary smile. She's going to say something when someone approaches them. A green-haired girl with a weird hair style. _'woah! What a freaky hair she got there' _Natsuki thought.

"F-fujino-kaichou! Good morning!" the girl greets Shizuru with a flirty smile which makes Natsuki's brows twitch. _'wait?! Did she just call Shizuru kaichou?! Nah, I don't think so. But I want to punch her!'_

"Ara, good morning to you as well Marguirite-san" she smiles. Natsuki notice the fake smile she gave to the girl.

"Would you like to have lunch with me later, Fujino-kaichou?" Tomoe Marguirite, number one fan of the Fujino fan club. Well in fact, she's the one who established it.

Shizuru was about to answer when Natsuki butted in. "Oi, Shizuru why did she call you kaichou?" unconsciously gave a puppy look. _'Really now, why the heck is she calling Shizuru kaichou? Don't tell me-'_emerald eyes widen when she looks at Shizuru who's giggling at her. She could feel heat runs all over her face.

"Ara, yes my Natsuki. I am the Kaichou of the Academy" _'She didn't even know who the kaichou of her school? Well, that's Natsuki I think?'_ Shizuru thought as she enjoys the red tint on Natsuki's face. Tomoe who's being ignored is really getting angry. _'who the hell is this bitch?! Stealing MY Shizuru?! Wait did Shizuru just said her Natsuki?'_

"Fujino-kaichou your answer?" Tomoe asks as she glares at Natsuki who simple just ignores her.

"Ara, well Marguirite-san I'm sorry but I'm going to have my lunch with my Natsuki" Shizuru said as she put her arms with Natsuki's left arm. Natsuki blushes when Shizuru practically put her arms around Natsuki's left arm. _'Fuck! I got to get hold of myself! But her breast...ACK! GET AWAY PERVERTED THOUGHTS!' _

"W-well that's too bad then. Maybe next time Fujino-kaichou" she bows and glares at Natsuki and starts to walk away from them.

"U-uh. Well that's was...argh! Whatever! Shizuru get off of me!" she yells at Shizuru. While Shizuru on the other hand simply smiles at her and put a lot of pressure on her grip.

"I don' wanna!" she pouts.

"S-Shizuru!"

"..."

"..."

Natsuki smacks her forehead. Shizuru loosen her grip and take Natsuki's hand off her forehead. "Ok, ok. Just don't hurt yourself my Natsuki"

"You're not going to take off the 'my' part of my name do you?" she eyed the kyoto beauty who simply smiles at her making her to twitch her eyebrows.

"NOPE!" Shizuru said while still smiling sweetly to Natsuki. They walk side by side until they reach Shizuru's classroom. Natsuki bows to her and slowly walk away from Shizuru. _'Mou! Is she not interested in me? She doesn't even give me my morning kiss! *sighs* I can understand that it was too fast but...is it love at first sight?' _Shizuru complained to herself. She decided to just ignore it for a while let things be, for now.

MEANWHILE:

Natsuki keeps walking to her classroom. She was in deep thoughts that she didn`t even notice the other students greeting her. Not that she cared about that. What going on in Natsuki`s mind _`Claiming me as hers sounds right, but..I don`t know how to put it. I don`t even know if she`s toying with me or not. Whatever, I`ll just act the way she wanted me to act`_she entered her classroom to find almost all of her classmates are there. She slightly bowed to Chie, Mai and Nao. Violet, grey and lime green eyes widen when Natsuki didn`t even bark at them and it seem that something troubling the bluenette. They were about to asks Natsuki when their teacher Ishigami came in.

Mai's thoughts _'What could be the problem that can affect her like this. Yesterday was weird because of that weird looking woman suddenly appearing. Well she did say that she's going to have a job and work for that woman. But what kind of job is it?'_ she eyed Natsuki enough to tell that the girl was currently debating on something in her mind.

Nao's thoughts _'That mutt making me feel this way! I will sure to give her a good punch for this. But..what happen to her? She's acting weirder than usual. Don't tell me she's using drugs now?!'_ lime green eyes widen for a second and looked at the said girl who she 'accused' using drugs.

Chie's thoughts _'She smiling like an idiot but at the same she has that gloomy confused aura. What the hell happen yesterday?! I MUST find out! HOHOHO! You're not getting away from me Natsuki, not until you gave juicy info!'_ Grey eyes twinkle in dangerous way.

Natsuki shivers when she felt something or rather someone looking at her. She turns her head to side to see who it was. She growls when she sees her friends looking at her with mixed of confusion, accusations and plain evilness. She raised her right eyebrow saying like 'what's your problem?'

"I hope I didn't interrupt your time day dreaming while I was DISCUSSING!" Ishigami said while his face was totally red from anger. These four always, ALWAYS irritates him to the end. (yeah, I love to see this with my own teacher ). Despite being irritated with them when tests, quizzes or exam they always pass, though the three of four barely pass (and you know who they are).

The four quickly bowed to him after being caught daydreaming. Ishigami nods in satisfaction and returns discussing his lesson. When the bell rang Mai, Chie and Nao quickly pulled Natsuki on the conrner and the interrogation began.

"What happen yesterday?" "Did you hit your head?" the three of them were asking at the same time. But when they heard the third question "How does it feels like?" they quickly turn around to see who said it. The red head with lime-green eyes simply gave them a look saying 'what?!'.

"What do you mean how does it feels Nao?" Chie asks with full interest. _'She might know something, but then again this is Nao we're talking about'_.

"Well, she seems out of place right now. You know, I scratch the hit the head part and that leaves us to drugs using. Just look at her! I mean look" a pause "see what I mean, she got black circles under her eyes while smiling! If not drugs using then she simply got laid last night" a silence, she's expecting her cousin will explode right away if she told that but nothing came."OH MY GOD! Why didn't I think of that?!" she pointed her finger at Natsuki with wide eye.

Mai and Chie stood their stunned. Slowly they averted their eyes on the red-head to the blunette. Their eyes widen when they see a blush forming on the cheeks of the said blunette. _'She did get laid!'_ same thoughts were screaming on Mai's and Chie's head.

"WHAT THE HELL SPIDER! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT YET UNLIKE YOU!" Natsuki yelled at them who's totally pissed. The other three flinch when Natsuki yelled at them. She was red in embarrassment and anger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

uh-oh! SOMEONE'S in trouble! :) what do you think Natsuki will tell them? :D will she lie?

R&R! :)

thanks again I know it's not that good but yeah...i just like to share my imagination :)

Kenchi OUT!~


End file.
